Interrogation de Mathématiques
by Evangelle
Summary: Edward Elric, élève en classe de Terminale S à une interrogation orale de maths. Malheureusement pour lui, il est une véritable calamité dans cette matière. Mais quand la complicité de deux amis et un beau prof s'en mêle, le tout peut devenir intéressant!


Me revoilà entre deux chapitres avec un petit one shot! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Rien ne m'appartient sauf le scénario. Le reste est à Hiromu Arakawa

Interrogation de Maths

Edward s'ennuyait à en mourir. Ca faisait maintenant 10 minutes qu'il attendait dans le couloir.

Ce jour-là, il avait une interro assez importante et les élèves de sa classe devaient passer un à un ans la salle devant laquelle ils étaient regroupés.

Et bien sûr, les élèves qui étaient entrés ne ressortaient pas par cette porte, donc impossible de connaître le sujet.

Même si il était surdoué en chimie, il n'en restait pas moins une grosse merde en maths !

Et puis d'abord, à quoi ça servait de faire une interrogation orale sur des maths ? De plus, les profs, en sadiques absolus, avaient décidé de tous, faire faire cette interro à une seule pauvre classe de terminale S !

Imaginez donc, tous les profs de ce fichu bahut à la c**, des profs de français à ceux d'anglais en passant par ceux de philo sans oublier les profs de maths, attendaient derrière cette porte !

Sérieusement, à quoi ça servait à quoi, ça ?

Edward soupira pour la énième fois. Un poids vint peser sur sa tête.

-T'en tire une tronche ! s'exclama une voix au dessus de lui, appartenant à un jeune homme bruns aux cheveux longs, retenus par un bandeau.

-'Tain, Envy ! T'es lourd !

Tandis qu'il dégageait d'un geste agacé les bras dudit Envy qui s'appuyait sur sa tête, il entendit un grand « BADABOUM ! ».

-Tiens ! fit Envy. Ta meilleure ami vient de sauter sur ton frangin.

-Grand bien lui fasse, marmonna Edward.

-Pff ! Tu pourrais être content pour ton frangin, non ? Ça fait deux mois aujourd'hui qu'il est avec Winry.

-Youpi…, répondit Edward en s'intéressant au bout de ses ongles.

-Ed…

-Non, c'est vrai, fit Edward en s'étirant. Je devrais être content en pensant à la putain euh super interro qu'on va avoir !

-C'est pas la fin du monde, Ed ! soupira Envy.

-Stop ! Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, s'exclama Edward en faisant sursauter la moitié du couloir. Si, c'est la fin du monde !

Envy passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-Ed, t'exagère…

-Pas du tout ! T'as déjà vu plus nul que moi en maths ?

-Sincèrement ? Non.

Edward se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en re-re-re-…soupirant.

-Pourquoi t'es allé en S, alors ? demanda Envy en s'asseyant à côté de lui avec plus de classe, ce qui fit glousser un groupe de fille un peu plus loin.

-Parce que le niveau de Chimie de L ne m'intéresse pas…

-Dans le genre compliqué, t'es pas en reste.

-Envy ?

-Hum ?

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non ?

-Je t'emmerde.

-…

Et dire que ce mec était son meilleur ami ! Edward ferma les yeux tandis que le groupe de filles venait vers eux.

-Edward-sempai ? fit l'une d'entre elle, brune avec deux mèches rose et un teint mâte.

-Hum ? grogna-t-il en ré-ouvrant les yeux.

La fille rougit et balbutia :

-J…je…voulais…t…te…demander…

Edward retint d'extrême justesse son soupir.

-Tuveuxbienliremalettre ? s'écria la fille d'une seule traite.

-Gné ? répondit intelligemment Edward qui avait compris « T'veux bain lirette ? », ce qui ne voulait absolument rien dire.

Envy, dont le cerveau avait capté (presque) l'ensemble de la phrase, pris la lettre des mains de la fille et dit :

-Oui, il en sera très content.

Il la fourra dans les mains du blond qui leur jetait des regards remplis de points d'interrogations (à Envy et à la lettre).

Envy reçu trois lettres et Edward, une autre, d'une petite brune coiffée avec des macarons. Les filles partirent en gloussant.

Envy était fier comme un coq et regardait Edward avec un sourire vainqueur et moqueur. Edward, lui, regardait ses deux lettres comme une poule ayant trouvé un couteau (nda : j'adore cette expression !).

-Euh…, hésita Edward.

-Hm ?

-Comment dire ça...Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Des lettres d'amours, mec !

-Des lettres d'amours ? répéta Ed.

-Oui.

-De la part de filles ?

-Il semblerait.

-Pour moi ?

-Avec marqué « Pour Edward-sempai », je pense que oui.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-Ben, merde !

-Quoi, merde ? fit Envy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben…c'est des filles !

-C'est vrai ?! Je le savais pas !

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu veux !

-Attends, c'est toi qui fait l'idiot ! Comme si je savais pas que Rose était une fille !

-Mais tu comprends rien ! s'énerva Edward.

-Ben explique-moi, alors !

-_Je_ reçois des _lettres d'amours_ de la part de _filles_. Tu vois toujours pas le problème ?

Envy réfléchit quand une petite ampoule s'éclaira au dessus de sa tête.

-J'avais oublier ! s'écria-t-il.

-Ben pas moi, grogna Edward.

-Si tu voulais pas que j'oublie, t'avais qu'à fait ton coming-out !

-Maistagueule ! dit Edward entre ses dents en chopant Envy pas le col de son tee-shirt.

-Mais c'est vrai , j'avais zappé que t'avais pas les couilles pour le faire…

-J'vais t'buter !

-Neh, Edo-chan ?!

-Crève, ordure ! s'écria Edward en chargeant un coup de poing vers la gueule d'ange de son ami.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant stopper le geste d'Edward à deux centimètres de sa cible.

-Veuillez cesser vos pitreries, Elric ! fit une voix grave dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Edward lâcha le col d'Envy et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, les mains dans les poches. Les filles dans le couloir, sauf Winry, se mirent à glousser des « Kyaaa ! Mustang-sensei ! » et Envy s'assit en boudant à côté d'Edward.

-Mademoiselle Rockbell ? fit la voix dudit Mustang qui passa l'encadrement de la porte. Pendant que Winry laisser tomber ses fiches de révisions et les genoux de son petit-ami, Edward jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Mustang. Grand, bruns, les cheveux courts, yeux noirs, peau pâle, se tenant droit. C'était vraiment le contraire d'Edward : petit , blond, les cheveux longs en tresse, yeux doré, teint hâlé, avachis dans son fauteuil.

Winry passa devant Roy pour entrer et Edward la suivit du regard. Il arrêta de nouveau ses yeux sur Roy, le professeur de sport. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et Edward rougit de colère. Décidément, ce prof n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de lui !

Puis Roy referma la porte et les gloussements se turent.

-Groumph ! fit Envy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Edward.

-Je l'aime pas ce prof…

Edward eut un sourire moqueur.

-C'est vrai qu'il te vole la vedette, dommage hein !

-Gnagnagna, fit Envy dans un comportement très mur.

Il se refrogna avant que l'ampoule au dessus de sa tête ne se rallume. Edward eut un mouvement de recul, peu confiant.

-Dis-moi Ed, commença Envy en se tournant vers ce dernier.

-Moi !

Envy mis un moment à comprendre et soupira :

-Non, sérieux ! J'ai besoin de ton avis.

-Oulà ! T'es si désespéré pour me demander mon avis ?

-Oui.

-Ah…Donc ?

-Toi qui est un homme à mec..

« Oh non, il ne va pas oser ? pensa Edward en perdant ses couleurs. »

-…qui est le plus sexy entre Roy et moi ?

« Si, il a osé ! »

-Euh…bah, euh…

Envy se leva et se planta juste devant lui.

-Alors ?

-Je sais pas, moi…Euh, oscours ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

-Rien rien ! Attends ! Rose ! appela Edward.

La jeune fille brune aux mèches roses sursauta et vint en sautillant presque de joie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y an Edward-sempai ? demanda Rose en arrivant à son niveau.

-Est-ce que tu trouves Envy attirant ?

-Ed ! s'offusqua Envy tandis que Rose rougissait.

-B…bien…s…su…sur ! bredouilla Rose en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

-Et il est mieux que Mustang ? continua Edward.

-Bah, euh, c'est…différent…

-C'est à dire ?

-Envy, il est sexy, classe et très beau mais Mu…Mustang-sensei, il est intelligent, charmeur, ténébreux, classe, modeste, sexy, magnifique…

-Ok, j'ai compris le truc, merci ! coupa Edward.

Rose partit les yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'image de Mustang et Edward pouffa de rire devant al tête d'Envy.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer ? grogna ce dernier.

-« Intelligent, charmeur, sexy… » et bah ! Pauvre vieux, tu fais pas le poids !

-C'était à toi que j'avais poser ma question, pas à l'autre !

-Bof ! Ça fait quoi ? T'as une réponse !

-Dis plutôt que tu voulais pas me dire que tu trouvais Mustang sexy !

Edward projeta Envy contre le mur, le plaquant le bras sous la gorge. Et comme une catastrophe n'arrive jamais seule…la porte s'ouvrit.

-M. Elric, je vous ai déjà demander d'arrêter de vous comporter comme ça, fit Roy tandis qu'il passait la porte.

Edward lâcha Envy et retourna s'asseoir en maugréant et traînant des pieds. Les « Kya ! » retentirent immédiatement.

-Foutu bordel de connard de bâtard de Mustang à la con ! marmonna Edward.

-Vous dites, M. Elric ? demanda Roy en levant un sourcil.

-Rien du tout, professeur…

Roy eut un sourire moqueur mais ne dit rien. Il se tourna vers les autres élèves.

-Culus Envy, Leto Rose, Chang May, Russell Tringham, Fletcher Tringham, Lin Yao, Ranfan Yao, venez avec moi.

Envy se leva en soupirant et après un vague salut de la main à Edward, suivit Mustang derrière les autres élèves. La porte se referma et le silence revint.

Il ne restait plus qu'Alphonse et Edward.

Alphonse était plongé dans ses révisions et Edward laissa planer son cerveau en regardant par la fenêtre les arbres et leurs feuilles bouger au gré du vent.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et c'est une main sur son épaule qui le fit brusquement sursauter.

-M. Elric ? demanda une voix douce.

Edward, la main sur le cœur, tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage d'un grand blond aux yeux gris et sentant _légèrement_ la cigarette.

-AH ! Havoc-sensei ! Vous m'avez fait peut !

Havoc, le professeur d'S.V.T, sourit gentiment et dit en se redressant :

-C'est à vous, Alphonse et Edward Elric.

Les deux frères se levèrent et suivirent Havoc dans la salle d'à côté qui était en fait un couloir menant sur de nombreuses portes. L'une d'entre elle s'ouvrit sur Riza Hawkeye, prof de maths.

-Alphonse, vous allez aller avec Mme Hawkeye et vous, Edward, avec moi, dit Havoc sans voir le léger tremblement de peur qu'eut Alphonse à l'idée « d'affronter » la prof de maths.

Tandis qu'Edward emboîtait le pas à Havoc, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Havoc, attends !

Edward et Havoc se retournèrent et virent Roy sortir de derrière la porte, son portable à l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le directeur veut te parler.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

Havoc pris le portable que lui tendait Roy.

-Oui ?

Edward et Roy regardèrent le visage d'Havoc devenir de plus en plus grave.

-J…J'arrive, M. Bradley ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à Roy.

-Le dirlo veut me voir, faut que j'y aille, résuma-t-il.

-Maintenant ? demanda Roy.

-Oui. Tu peux t'occuper d'Edward ?

-HEIN ?! s'écrièrent les deux autres.

-Merci, t'es un pote ! fit Havoc en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Roy. Bonne chance, Edward !

Et il partit en courant, laissant les deux totalement paumés.

-Bon, ben, on va y aller, dit Roy.

Edward le suivit et entra dans une salle de classe plutôt petite, meublée d'une table, deux chaises, un tableau et une armoire. Les affaires de Roy étaient étalées sur la table mais sinon rien ne dépassait, pas même un morceau de craie par terre.

Roy referma la porte derrière lui et Edward se sentit bizarre.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, dit Roy en laissant tomber le vouvoiement.

Edward lâcha son sac par terre et s'écroula sur sa chaise. Roy s'assit en face de lui avec plus de classe. Il mit ses lunettes avant de farfouiller dans ses papiers d'où il sortit des feuilles agrafées ensemble.

-Bien, commençons.

« Nous y voilà ! En avant pour le cercueil ! » pensa Edward amèrement.

-Alors, très simple pour le début : Pi égal environ combien ?

« Pi ? pensa Edward. Ca me dit quelques chose, vaguement… C'est pas sur les vaches ? Non, pas de rapport avec les maths, ça doit pas vraiment être ça… et puis, j'imagine pas la tronche qu'il va tirer si je lui sors ça ! »

-Alors ? s'impatienta Roy en voyant le jeune grimacer depuis deux bonnes minutes.

-Attendez, je réfléchis !

-Pour trouver la valeur approximative de Pi ? demanda Roy en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Ben oui !

-Euh…T'es en terminale S, non ?

-Ben oui !

-T'as fait comment pour passer en maths comme ça, si tu ne connais même pas la valeur de Pi ?

-Je m'en moque des maths ! J'ai 1,7 de moyenne en maths !

-Koua ? Mais comment t'as fait pour passer ?

-Ben, c'est plus simple avec 15 en S.V.T. et 20, 5 en Physique.

-20,5 ? Comment c'est possible ?

-Avec les points bonus et les développements bien détaillés, c'est facile.

-Il n'empêche que tu ne m'as toujours pas donné la valeur approximative de Pi, rappela Roy.

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! C'est pas sur les vaches ?

-Les…vaches ? répéta Roy, en retenant fortement sa mâchoire d'aller s'écraser par terre.

-A part les vaches, je sais pas ce qui a des pis !

Roy se pinça l'arrête du nez, croyant rêver.

-Tu fais quoi dans les cours de maths ?

-Je dors, répondit Edward du tac au tac.

-Tu…dors ?

-Oui.

Tandis que Roy commençait à sérieusement se demander si Edward ne se moquait pas de lui, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez…, fit Roy d'une voix fatiguée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand brun à lunettes. Maes Hughes, prof de géographie entra avec un dossier sous le bras.

-Salut Roy ! fit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Roy en se demanda ce qu'il avait fait au ciel.

-Je t'apporte le dossier pour Edward, bien sûr !

-Hein ? Parce qu'il a un dossier en particulier ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Sinon, Riza sait qu'il aura 0,5 à l'interro donc ça sers à rien de la lui faire passer !

-Sérieux ? demanda Edward comme si Noël venait d'arriver.

-Oui, répondit Maes avec un sourire de papa devant son fils de quatre ans, soit totalement gaga.

-Trop la claaaaasse !

-Bon, c'est quoi le truc alors pour Ed…ward, se reprit Roy juste à temps.

Maes afficha un petit sourire en coin qu'il cacha bien vite en voyant le regard meurtrier du prof de sport.

-C'est un mélange de Physique, de Géo et de Français.

-Ok…, soupira Roy.

Maes posa le dossier devant Roy et lui glissa deux-trois mots à l'oreille. Roy devint tout rouge de colère ( ? ) et s'écria en repoussant son ami :

-Mais vas te faire !

Maes sortit en éclatant de rire et claqua la porte derrière lui. Roy se pris la tête entre les mains et soupira.

« Tiens, lui aussi ? » pensa Edward. Ce dernier n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit son prof de géographie mais il en avait bien une petite idée. Enfin, dans le même genre que ce que lui disais Envy.

Roy ouvrit le dossier et en sortit une liasse de feuilles sur la géographie.

-Bon, où se trouve le Japon ?

-A l'Est de la Chine entre autres, sur l'Océan Pacifique Nord.

-De combien d'île est-il composé ?

-De surtout quatre principales. Et d'autres plus petites.

-Quelle est la position du Japon au niveau mondial ?

-Euh…Le Japon est la deuxième puissance du monde au niveau de l'économie par exemple.

-Ok. Bon, voyons le français maintenant. Alors…le siècle de Victor Hugo ?

-Je crois que c'est le XIXè siècle.

-Celui de Shakespeare ?

-Euh… (à remplir)

-Bon, l'œuvre la plus connue de Shakespeare ?

-Roméo et Juliette.

-Alors, c'est quoi la question suivante… Kouargh !( nda : Roy s'étrangle) MAES ! VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Edward eut un brusque mouvement de recul en voyant son prof de sport se mettre à crier. Tellement brusque qu'il tomba en arrière.

-Edward ? Ca va ? fit Roy en entendant un grand « BOUM ! » et en ne voyant plus son élève en face de lui.

-Aie aie aie ! Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Edward avant de se rendre compte qu'il était totalement coincé par sa chaise (empêtrée dans ses jambes), la table (au dessus de lui) et le mur (juste derrière lui).

-Euh…oscours ? hésita-t-il.

Roy se leva et vint constater les dégâts. Il se baissa à son niveau et l'aida à défaire ses jambes de la prise qu'elles avaient sur la chaise. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, chacun son avis), il effleura légèrement l'entrejambe du jeune homme qui pris aussi tôt une jolie teinte couleur tomate bien mûre. Le jeune prof devint aussitôt rouge lui aussi et se redressa brusquement dans la table. C'est donc au trois quart tombé qu'il retomba sur son élève. Lorsqu'il repris ses esprits, il se sentit bizarre. Quelque chose clochait. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'embrasser le jeune. Il s'écarta brusquement en bafouillant.

-Dé…désolé !

Edward était toujours aussi rouge mais quelques choses interloqua le prof : la petite lueur de déception dans son regard gêné. Roy d'arrêta un moment dans son mouvement le temps de s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait. Il eut un petit sourire d'excuse et redescendit vers le jeune pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Le baiser fut plus profond et mieux apprécier des deux hommes. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, Roy continua sans un bruit à dépêtrer Edward de sa chaise.

Quelques secondes plus tard et Edward libre de ses mouvements, Roy se releva. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'une main le retint par le pan de sa veste. Il se retourna et vit Edward qui regardait ailleurs, tout rouge. Roy sourit et lui pris la main qui tenait sa veste. Il la lui mit au dessus de la tête et poussa le jeune homme de sa main libre contre le bureau.

D'abord surpris, Edward se laissa se faire allonger pendant que Roy envoyait tout les papiers et documents par terre.

Roy passa une main sous le tee-shirt de son élève pendant que celui-ci se mordait la lèvre.

-Nh…

-Edward, tu es sur que…

-Oui, souffla le blond.

Roy retira le tee-shirt et mordilla les tétons du garçon qui se durcirent. Les mains de Roy se dirigèrent plus bas, et s'occupèrent à défaire la ceinture du jeune homme. Le pantalon glissa le long des jambes d'Edward et Roy tâta le désir du jeune à travers le tissus du boxer.

-Ah ! Pro...professeur...!

Roy laissa tomber le torse d'Edward pour s'attaquer à l'entrejambe de ce dernier. Il fit glisser le caleçon et donna un léger coup de langue sur le sexe dressé qui se présentait devant lui. Edward ne put retenir le glapissement et le frisson qui l'envahirent.

Roy pris alors le membre en bouche et commença ses va-et-vient.

Edward n'y croyait pas. Le reste de conscience qu'il avait se demandait si il n'avait pas changé de dimension. Il ne s'était jamais particulièrement bien entendu avec Roy Mustang son prof de sport. Bon, il savait que Envy ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il avait du succès auprès des filles mais pour Edward…

En fait, si, il le savait depuis longtemps mais refusait de se l'avouer : il était jaloux de Roy parce qu'il était totalement fou de lui et voyait d'un très mauvais œil les réactions des filles vis à vis de son prof de sport.

Envy semblait avoir compris le tout depuis un moment et ce n'était pas faute de le dire au blond. Mais ce dernier se renfrognait à chaque fois en disant : « N'importe quoi ! C'est pas parce que je suis gay que je craque sur le premier bâtard venu ! ».

Mais dans le cas du prof, pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Et maintenant ?

Et bien, parce que Roy Mustang, bien que prof de 29 ans, était totalement éprit de ce blondinet caractériel autrement appelé Edward Elric. Il ne savait plus vraiment quand il avait craqué sur le blond mais il était conscient de ses sentiments, bien qu'embarrassant dans une relation prof-élève. Mais comme ce dernier n'avait montrer aucune résistance et au contraire de l'empressement, il n'allait pas se refuser aussi bien à lui qu'à Edward un peu de plaisir.

Edward était presque sur le point de se vider dans la bouche de son prof quand ce dernier lâcha son membre, provoquant un grognement de frustration chez le jeune. Grognement qu'il devint un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts humides au niveau de son anus.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la chemise de son prof quand ce dernier introduisit le premier doigt tout doucement. Lorsque le deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, Edward mordit son point pour ne pas crier.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit gay, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un rapport sexuel avec quelqu'un.

Après quelques secondes, Edward s'habitua à la présence de ces deux corps étrangers en lui. Mais il ne put pas vraiment en profiter que Roy les enleva. A la place, c'est quelques chose de plus volumineux qui se présenta.

-Ed, je peux… ?

-O…oui…mais doucement, alors !

Roy le pénétra tout doucement. Malgré cela, le jeune mordit l'épaule de son amant pour éviter de crier tellement ça lui faisait mal. Le souffle saccadé de retenir son désir qui montait, Roy attendit qu'Edward se calme avant de commencer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

-Hn…oui…ah ! Moins fort…

Roy modéra son rythme et embrassa le jeune homme pour le rassurer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Edward noua ses bras autour du torse de Roy et se contenta seulement de gémir et de mordre ses vêtements pour ne pas crier.

La température dans la pièce montait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de l'excitation des deux hommes augmentait et les mouvements de Roy s'accéléraient.

Ils se libérèrent tout les deux en même temps, l'un en mordant sa chemise de son vis-à-vis, éjaculant sur son ventre, l'autre en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux du blond, se vidant en lui.

Ils restèrent un instant, à se regarder, tout les deux essoufflés. Puis, Roy se retira d'Edward et s'ils se rhabillèrent en silence avant de se rasseoir chacun à leur place.

Roy rassembla les papiers qui étaient maintenant pour la plupart, froissés et se racla la gorge :

-Eh bien…je pense que je vais te mettre 20/20 en sport…, dit Roy en rougissant.

Edward imita la couleur de la carotte trop cuite et bredouille :

-M..mais, il n'y avait pas de s…sport dans la liste des matières ?!

-Je dirais que Maes, euh que le professeur Hughes s'est trompé dans ses papiers…

Edward regarda ses baskets, à la fois comblé et gêné. Il entendit un bruissement sur sa gauche et releva la tête. Roy s'était déplacé juste à côté de lui et le regardait fixement.

-Reprenons, fit le jeune prof. Edward Elric, 18/20 en Géographie…

Il se pencha vers Edward qui recula légèrement avant de toucher le fond de sa chaise.

-Physique, 20, de toute façon t'as pas vraiment d'autre notes que ça dans cette matière, hum ?

Il était à dix centimètres de son visage.

-Français, c'était pas très littéraire comme vocabulaire mais très bien dit et sur le bon ton, correspondant parfaitement à la situation…

Leurs front se touchaient.

-Sport, 20, très belle performance. Je peux pas dire mieux…

Edward qui ne supportait plus la proximité trop importante de son prof sexy et maintenant amant, avança légèrement la tête, se faisant toucher leur lèvres.

Il attrapa la nuque de son amant qu'il enserra de ses bras avant que Roy ne le colle à sa chaise pour approfondir le baiser devenant de plus en plus passionné et entreprenant.

Lorsqu'ils décolèrent leurs lèvres, Edward se rendit compte que la main de Roy s'infiltrait dans son pantalon et que sa propre main avait ouverte la chemise du prof.

Roy envoya balader d'une geste vague de la main tous les papiers qu'il venait de rassembler pour installer de nouveau le jeune blond sur la table, tous les deux bouillonnants de désir.

-Je t'aime, Edward, souffla Roy.

-Moi aussi, professeur Roy Mustang, sourit le blond en s'accrochant à la chemise de son amant.

Envy attendait dans la cour depuis maintenant un quart d'heure. Il savait que Edward était nul en maths, mais mettre plus de dix minutes pour répondre à quatre questions, il n'aurait jamais cru son meilleur ami capable de cet exploit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward. Envy poussa un soupire en murmurant un « Enfin ! » avant de se figer. Puis, un immense sourire envahit ses lèvres pendant que les filles les plus observatrices (hormis Winry qu'il s'en moquait et était plus intéresser par visiter la bouche d'Alphonse Elric) bouillirent de jalousie.

A côté d'Edward se trouvait le jeune prof de sport, Roy Mustang. Mais le sujet de l'énervement des unes et l'amusement de l'autre était la tenue des deux hommes, soit passablement débraillés, décoiffés et l'air absolument comblés !

Envy sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule et se retourna. Maes Hughes, prof de géographie lui fit un sourire éclatant en désignant les deux nouveaux arrivants du menton.

-T'as fait comment pour y arriver ? demanda Envy.

-Bof, j'ai demander au dirlo faire croire à Havoc au téléphone que sa mère était tombé dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, totalement paniqué, je lui ai dit que s'était faux mais qu'il valait mieux que ce soit Roy qui fasse passer l'interro à Edward. Et comme je te faisait confiance pour chauffer Edward sur Roy, tout c'est passé comme sur des roulettes !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je suis venu juste après l'explication à Havoc, pour apporter un autre dossier contenant d'autres documents sur l'interro.

-Comme ?

-Comme « Vas-y Roy, tu l'auras ton blondinet ! », ou « Fonce féroce félin ! ». Enfin, dans le genre. Après, je pense que Roy s'est débrouiller tout seul et Edward n'a pas du refuser !

-T'es vraiment un mec bien, Maes ! fit Envy en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

-Allons, un peu de respect pour ton prof de géo !

-Et aussi, demi-frère. Alors, arrête de te la raconter !

-C'est pas parce que mon père – qui est un abrutit, au passage – à décider de se remettre avec une femme qui se trouve être ta mère que tu dois le prendre sur ce ton !

-Fait gaffe, menaça gentiment Envy, parce que si tu m'énerve trop, tu pourras dire « Adieu » à mon baby-sitting d'Elysia !

-Argh ! Monstre ! Bon, t'as gagné…

-Au lieu de raconter des conneries, regarde donc comme ils ont l'air heureux !

En effet, un peu plus loin des deux demi-frères, le prof brun et l'élève blond marchaient côte à côté en direction de leur propre meilleur ami, se frôlant les mains, chacun un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, la classe de Terminale S avait sport. Mais comme à l'exemple de la veille, chaque élève passait un à un, pour se faire évaluer.

Envy ronchonnait qu'il en avait marre de toutes ses interrogations individuelles et que les profs n'étaient pas obligés de s'y mettre à tous pour ce genre de trucs inutiles. Mais contrairement à la veille, Edward avait un sourire rêveur collé sur le visage.

-T'en as pas marre, toi ? demandant pour la énième fois Envy.

-Hein ? Moi ? Non, ça va…

-Prochain élève, Edward Elric, appela la voix de Riza Hawkeye, prof de maths.

Edward partit presque en courant, laissant sur place un Envy statufié mais souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Vous allez voir Maes Hughes, annonça la blonde.

Le sourire d'Edward s'évanouit et il traîna des pieds jusqu'au prof de géographie qui lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

-T'inquiète donc pas, je peux pas te faire passer l'interro, faut que j'ailler chercher ma fille à l'école, elle est malade. C'est donc…Oh ! Roy ! Viens par la deux secondes !

Le brun arriva, étonné de l'appel de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Faut que j'aille chercher ma petite Elysia à l'école, tu veux bien t'occuper de faire passer l'interro à Edward ?

Les deux autres rougirent tandis que Roy marmonnait :

-Ok…p…pas de p…problème…

Maes afficha un grand sourire avant de partir. Roy se tourna vers Edward et lui dit :

-Bon, t'es près ?

-Je pensais que j'avais déjà passer l'évaluation de sport hier avec mon 20/20…

-Tu ne veux pas de points bonus ?

-Bien sur que si ! s'exclama le blond en attrapant la main de Roy et le tirant dans une des salles aménagées pour l'interrogation.

Dans cette pièce se trouvait un cheval d'arçon, un trampoline et des dizaines de matelas moelleux.

Roy ferma la porte et plaqua le blond contre, accaparant ses lèvres dans un long et profond baiser. Puis, il désigna le matériel du pouce et dit :

-Il y aura de quoi s'amuser, si tu veux mon avis !

-Pervers, va ! rougit Edward.

Roy eut un grand sourire et poussa Edward sur un matelas particulièrement mou tout en lui donnant un baiser plein de promesses charnelles.

FIN !


End file.
